Bikini Bottom High School (Bikini Bottom Junior High)
Bikini Bottom High School is a public high school that is located in Bikini Bottom that serves teenagers grades 9-12. Mr.Krabs's daughter graduated high school in 2012. Bikini Bottom High's football team is The Bikini Bottom Wildcats. The school was built in 1939 and was renovated in 2006. Staff George Monroe - Principal age : 51 (2008-present) Steve Munson - Vice Principal age : 40 (2015-present) Charlene Furze - Head Secretary age : 58 (2006-present) Kiko Sivo - Assistant Secretary age : 48 (2010-present) Susan Rosa - Administrator and STEM Director age : 29 (2015-present) Deb DelGrosso - Psychologist age : 28 (2013-present) Heather Heinz - Adjustment Counselor age : 36 (2007-present) Gretchen Smith - Title Two Counselor age : 44 (2004-present) Lorraine Leavenworth - Nurse age : 59 (2000-present) Math/Algebra Joseph Fuller : Grade 9 Algebra I (freshmen math) age : 61 (2000-present) Keith Bells : Grade 10 Algebra II (sophomore math) age : 42 (2010-present) Hector Cunningham : Grade 11 Pre-Calclus (junior math) age : 32 (2006-present) Hector Mullin : Grade 12 Calculus / Trigonmetry (senior math) age : 40 (2014-present) Social Studies/History Mike Stew : Grade 9 Social Studies (World History I) age : 36 (2000-present) Janice Eaton : Grade 10 Social Studies (US history I) age : 67 (1992-present) Cathleen Ridolfo : Grade 11 Social Studies (World History II) age : 46 (2009-present) Maureen Mathisen : Grade 12 Social Studies (US History II) age : 34 (2009-present) Science / Biology / Chemistry / Physics Gertrude Hidington : Grade 9 Introductory Physics I age : 55 (2000-present) Jeffrey Carson : Grade 10 Biology (biological / life science) age : 50 (2003-present) Jesse Clerkin : Grade 11 Physics age : 49 (2015-present) Jeanne Zuccaro : Grade 12 Chemistry (technological / chemical science) age : 37 (2005-present) English Suzette Belmarsh : Grade 9 English age : 33 (2015-present) Laurie DeAngelis : Grade 10 English age : 46 (2000-present) Harry Lidington : Grade 11 English age : 37 (2001-present) Betty Claire : Grade 12 English age : 50 (2015-present) Sped Teachers Lucas Ivas : Grade 10 and 12 Gym age : 39 (2010-present) Tara O'Donnell : Grade 9 Gym/Wellness age : 57 (1993-present) Mark Sullivan : Grade 11 Gym age : 34 (2015-present) Maeve Johnson : Art age : 29 (2014-present) Ted Wall : Music age : 36 (2008-present) Ivan Ruxton : Health age : 52 (2002-present) Aaron MacKenzie : Chemistry age : 35 (2013-present) Maeve Wescott : TBL age : 47 (2004-present) Celia Morton : Woodshop age : 30 (2014-present) Theatre Arts Bill Donahue age : 65 (1975-present) Satellite Program Donald Ritz age : 55 (1990-present) Foreign Languages Department Señora Laura Callum : Spanish age : 60 (2001-present) Headmaster Wendy Kier Grossë : German age : 56 (1999-present) Headmaster Paul Galigan : French age : 45 (2015-present) Other Schools Bikini Bottom Elementary : Only Preschool Poseidon Elementary School : Kindergarden to 5th Grade Bikini Bottom Middle School : 6th Grade to 8th Grade Bikini Bottom Community College : 13th Grade to 16th Grade Category:Locations